Watermelon Stories
by Devil's Love Song
Summary: Juicy romantic comedy moments between Suigetsu and Karin. (SuiKa)
1. Bite

"This is bullshit! Why on earth am I obligated to heal him?!" Karin exclaimed whilst pointing at Suigetsu. Sasuke sighed.

" He has saved us when he fought the eight-tails to buy us time. Now do it"

Karin looked at Suigetsu, who obviously was enjoying Karin's annoyed expression.

" Oh the pain!" Suigetsu cried out, obviously acting this part. This made Karin even more pissed off, but she did as Sasuke asked her to. Suigetsu was obviously running out of chakra, and she couldn't leave him in the woods like that. Sasuke went off with Juugo to scout the new area where they would be setting their camp.

" What are you waiting for, the pain is killing me~" Suigetsu teased her once again. Karin mercilessly hit him on the head.

" Ouch! Damn you woman" he whispered, afraid she would hear him. To Suigetsu's surprise he saw Karin pulling the zipper of her pale coloured jacket, revealing the many bite marks. He knew that she had a complex, that's why she hid them. For once Suigetsu had let the opportunity to mock Karin go. He could feel the blood creep to his cheeks as she lowered herself, wrapping her arms around his neck so that he could suck the chakra out of her.

" You've got three seconds" she dangerously said, not wanting to spoil her chakra with the foul scent of his. Suigetsu opened his mouth while feeling his pulse quickening. He dug his teeth into her soft skin. She had let out a small cry, though she was used to it by now.

" Damn you Suigetsu! Y-your teeth are too sharp!" She said trying to push him away. Suigetsu however, did not want to let go of her. He enjoyed the feeling of their chakra's mixing, though he would NEVER admit that to anyone, not even himself. Suigetsu smiled slightly and placed a quick kiss on her neck, where he had bitten her. He quickly released her and sat up.

" Suigetsu.. Y-you.." She stuttered, the colour of her cheeks nearly matching her hair.

Suigetsu looked away, not understanding why he had kissed that amoeba's neck.

" Ah, did I hear Sasuke call?" He immediately tried to change the topic.

Before he knew it, Karin had stomped his face, causing his head to turn into liquid. After a few seconds his head materialised again.

" What was that for?!" He shouted. He knew why she had done that. He knew she was embarrassed. Suigetsu felt his heartbeat quicken at the thought of Karin blushing just because of him, not Sasuke.

" Y-you deserved it! Jerk! Toyin' with an innocent maiden huh!? You fucking j-jackass!" She stuttered, holding her fist up high, trying to intimidate him.

Suigetsu chuckled, her reactions were first-rate entertainment. He loved to tease and mock her. It had probably grown into something bigger, but he never noticed.

" I won't ever heal you again" she said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, standing up and walking away. She did not hear one of his usual smartypants answers, thus she turned around just to see Suigetsu sitting there, being all calm and silent.

Suigetsu only smiled at her, not one of his grins, just an honest smile that sent the blood of Karin straight to her face. She stuck out her tongue and threw her shoe against his head. They continued to fight until Sasuke and Juugo had returned.

The two of them would bicker and fight for a long time to come. However, they cared about each others well-being, sooner or later they would realise that.

-fin-


	2. Candy

" I bought it, so it's mine!" Karin shouted, pushing Suigetsu down the ground to retrieve back her bag of candy.

" Nah~ I'll take these, thank you!" He grinned, keeping the bag out of her reach. He won't ever give her the bag, he was hungry after all. She never shared any of her food with him, not that he did share his food with her.

"Suigetsu, you fucking bastard!" She said, swinging a fist towards his face. She hated him, she never liked the way he kept grinning about everything that concerned her. "With his stupid ass toothy grin" she thought, grabbing his wrist and placing it above his head, lowering herself.

" You piece of shit, I used my money for that candy. It's not yours!" She exclaimed, but still he did not let go.

"Sasuke's? Ah, I do remember him once saying that he dislikes sweet things" he said, looking up, straight into her eyes.

" Huh, really?" She said, feeling a bit sad about her not knowing that fact. Suigetsu felt the grip on his wrist weaken, and took that moment to flip her over, now he was on top of her, pushing her wrist above her head.

" I lied~ I actually have no idea" he laughed loud, feeling genius that he could fool Karin.

" Y-you bastard! Why do you even want candy!? Are you a kid huh?" She shouted trying to wriggle her wrist loose.

" Something like that" he said with a toothy grin.

At that moment the slide door slid open, revealing Juugo and Sasuke standing at the door way. For the first time, Sasuke showed a bit more of emotion.

"... I guess you two are busy?" Sasuke said, a small grin appearing on his face. Even though he would never admit to it, those two fit good together. They reminded him of Naruto and Sakura's bickering.

" We don't have time to waste. Suigetsu, Karin. Finish this quickly" with that, Sasuke and Juugo slid the door shut.

"..." Karin was speechless. The only sound that she was able to hear was Suigetsu's unsteady breathing.

" This is all your DAMN fault fucking bastard!" She shouted, trying to roll over. Suigetsu sat down on her lower stomach area, and snorted. She started to move her hips, to shake him off.

" Ah~ Don't do that Karin, you might get me all excited!" He laughed, pointing with his free left arm the area she was shaking her hips against.

A few minutes later, Karin left the room, her hands were wet and slightly bruised.

" I shouldn't have said that " A beaten-up Suigetsu softly sighed.


	3. Futon

Karin felt cold. She had to share her blanket with Suigetsu on one single futon. Suigetsu's futon was soaked after Karin had beaten him up on it, so now Sasuke told her it was her own responsibility to keep Suigetsu from getting sick. The worst part was that Juugo had to sleep in another room together with Sasuke after Juugo had four crazy-killer attacks in the night. It was 3 A.M. and she was alone with Suigetsu in another room.

" Stop stealing the blanket" a moody Suigetsu said, trying to pull it away.

"None can do, hurry up and fall asleep already, jerk" she said, venting her anger out on him. Suigetsu didn't like the way she talked to him and sneered when he had a plan. He used a little bit of chakra to focus the cold water to his feet. After he was satisfied with the temperature, he placed them against Karin's.

"SUIGETSU!" She shrieked, trying to move her legs away, yet Suigetsu held her tight making sure she had no means of escape.

"Get off you fuc-" Strange enough, Suigetsu's chakra became warm and bright. Karin stopped talking.

"What are you so happy about, jerk" she said a few moments of silence later, trying to unwrap his arms around her. She could feel Suigetsu's soft breathing against her cheek. It made the blood creep to her cheeks.

"You're like a human hot-water bottle, so warm" he sneered in his half-asleep mode. Karin felt her heart quicken, or was it Suigetsu's? She didn't know. All she did know was that she wanted him to stop holding her, but a part of her wanted to stay like this. It's not that she liked him or anything, it was just the part that looked like a child missing his mother that hurted her. He placed his head against her chest, his arms around her middle and had fallen asleep.

"This guy-" Karin said, but the will to get him off wasn't there. He was warm, and she could feel his temperature spread around her body.

"Karin~" he softly muttered, liking the softness of her chest.

"W-what?" She said, feeling confused.

" You are not that under-developed" he laughed out loud, opening his eyes. His violet eyes reflected the moonlight in them, something that looked beautiful to Karin. However, she could care less about that now. Her face went red with anger.

- 1 night later -

" ... You two ruined two futons? Now they're both soaked?" Sasuke said, frowning slightly. Suigetsu was unconcious still, and Karin pouted.

" It was not my fault, it was Suigetsu's!"

"Ah~ Sasuke-kun, Karin tried to attack my beautiful body in my sleep, it was a horrible experience.." Suigetsu suddenly spoke, trying to act his way out of it.

" WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE UNCONCIOUS, HUH?!" She shouted.


	4. Water Bottle

" This area sucks" Suigetsu said, dragging his de-hydrated through the hot desert.

" Seriously, are you nagging AGAIN, Suigetsu!" Karin said placing her hands on her nicely shaped hips. Suigetsu sighed finishing the last drops of his water bottle. He felt weak, and his lips desired some more water, but with Ms. Naggybitch he wouldn't get anything anyway.

"Suigetsu, we all have our own bottle, you know we need water for ourselves too" Sasuke said, drinking from his own bottle, a few drops falling on his toned chest. Karin started to drool whilst staring at Sasuke.

" Ah~ there she goes again" Suigetsu commented.

" S-shut up!" She said. Her cheeks were not only red because of the hot weather at that moment.

After a few hours of walking, Suigetsu fell onto his knees.

"T-this is my limit" he said whilst breathing heavily. Before he knew it, Karin threw her water bottle in his face.

"Take it stupid jerk" she said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Suigetsu's mouth was shaped like an 'o' when she did so.

After a few minutes of refreshment he smiled happily at Karin.

" You do care for me, don't you?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders whilst walking.

" S-shut up j-jerk!" She stuttered whilst frowning.

"Sure sure~" Suigetsu said, smiling brightly. It may be just a water bottle for Karin, but for Suigetsu it meant the life.


	5. Strawberry Yoghurt

Karin was sitting on her futon eating a bowl of strawberry yoghurt, Suigetsu was reading a comic book, Sasuke and Juugo were hunting for food.

Suigetsu's eyes were travelling to the side, watching how Karin was enjoying the bowl of delicious looking yoghurt. He felt his stomach rumble.

" Karin.." Suigetsu pouted. He was craving for some yoghurt, but Karin 'forgot' to buy some for him.

"No" she answered whilst grinning at Suigetsu. Suigetsu frowned and crawled over to Karin, sitting down next to her. " One spoon, and I won't bother you for a day" Suigetsu pouted once again , giving Karin his cutest look.

" Why should I give YOU yoghurt?" Karin said, a vein popping on her forehead.

" Because else I will.." Suigetsu crawled closer, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue to lick the strawberry yoghurt off her cheek. "...Take it myself" he snickered.

" Suigetsu you-!" She blushed furiously. He himself didn't know why he did that, but it felt right. Karin was fun to tease and somehow the yoghurt tasted better when licked off Karin's cheek.

Suigetsu noticed that a trail of yoghurt was sliding down the rim of the plastic bowl, dripping on Karin's collarbone. He couldn't resist himself to stop. He closed in and once again licked the yoghurt off her skin, but this time he left a small kiss on her collarbone, making her drop the entire bowl onto her chest and stomach area. She shrieked and he giggled.

" SUIGETSU, YOU IDIOT!" She shouted.

"Aah~ I will clean you up" Suigetsu said, licking his lips.

A few moments later, Suigetsu had to materialise his head again. " Damn her, she beat me to hard!"


	6. Dare or Dare!

"Truth or dare?" Sasuke raised a brow. He didn't like where this was going. Suigetsu had proposed doing this game because everyone in team Taka was stressed out.

" Yeh, I played it once as a kid, and it was fun as hell. You see, we can make everyone do anything..." He whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke didn't find it a bad idea in particular since Orochimaru was joining. If he somehow was able to make Orochimaru do whatever he wanted, he could become even stronger.

" Karin and Orochimaru-sama agreed to this, and Juugo said that he would follow whatever decision you would take, Sasuke" Suigetsu sneered.

"Fine" Sasuke said.

* * *

><p><strong>-11.53 P.M. -<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting around the bottle. Karin was already planning what she could make Sasuke do. Orochimaru cast a seal on the bottle. Everyone who chose truth would be forced by the seal to tell the truth. Everyone, even Juugo, was pumped up for the game.<p>

"Let us start" Orochimaru said. He spun the bottle and it started to slow down. Suigetsu was hoping that Orochimaru's spin wouldn't end up with him.

After a few seconds the bottle stopped at Sasuke. Karin looked at Orochimaru with anticipation.

" Sasuke-kun, truth or dare?"

"... Truth"

" Do you like udon noodles? "

" Yes "

Karin face-palmed. "Orochimaru-sama, that question was boring!"

Suigetsu laughed out loud. It was now his turn to spin the bottle. Karin started praying that the bottle wouldn't stop at her, but it did stop at her side. Suigetsu started to grin and looked up right into her crimson eyes.

" Truth or dare, Karin~" he asked with a sickening sweet smile.

Orochimaru suddenly interrupted. " We can't have two people say truth in a row. That wouldn't make it fun, would it? Kukuku" he snickered. Karin knew that Orochimaru was doing that on purpose.

" Orochimaru-sama, That's unfair!"

" So is life" Orochimaru smiled with devious intentions.

"Fine.. Dare" she sighed. Suigetsu felt excited. He could literally make her do whatever he wanted her to. He only didn't know what. He could humiliate her, by making her kiss Orochimaru or Juugo. Somehow the idea of her kissing someone else wasn't very appealing to him. But if he would make her kiss the person she liked the least, then that would count as teasing, right?

Suigetsu grinned.

" I order you to ... K-ki-" there was no way Suigetsu could say it. It was embarrassing yet he really wanted to try it. His cheeks turned pink as he thought about it. What else could he ask her to do?

" Hurry up, Suigetsu you jerk" she said with a frown.

" I dare you to kiss me like you love me " he finally said.

"..." Karin was silent. Sasuke held back a laugh, Juugo raised a brow and Orochimaru was laughing.

" WHAT? NO! I WANT ANOTHER DARE THIS IS NOT FAIR!" She helplessly looked at the rest. They obviously didn't care.

"Suigetsu! Why the hell would you want that?!"

" I am not daring you this because I want it, no, because you hate it~" he laughed.

Karin sighed. She never kissed anyone before, she didn't even know how to start. Karin crawled towards Suigetsu and placed her hands against the sides of his neck. She could feel her own and Suigetsu's heartbeat quicken.

"Jerk.." She whispered, giving a sloppy kiss onto his lips. She blushed as she felt his soft lips against hers.

" I hate you "

" I know~ " he said, stealing a second kiss, on her cheek.


	7. Jealousy

Sasuke thought it was annoying. Juugo thought it was distracting. They wanted to do something against it, but they didn't exactly know what.

Suigetsu and Karin obviously had a sexual tension going on between them, that was crystal clear to both of them.

" Suigetsu, you filthy pig, that's not the way you eat a watermelon!" She yelled as the red fluid of the fruit slid over Suigetsu's chin.

" Like I care " Suigetsu wore an impish grin on his face whilst sucking the juice out of the fruit.

They started to bicker for the 20th time already that day. Sasuke thought it was enough.

"Karin, don't bother yourself with him" Sasuke said in a cool manner. Suigetsu felt a vein pop on his forehead, but tried to remain his cool.

"S-Sasuke" she murmured, not believing he was actually sticking up for her instead of Suigetsu.

Sasuke walked over to her, grabbing a handkerchief to wipe some watermelon bits off the corner of her mouth. She couldn't move. She felt as if she finally finished walking the stairway to heaven.

Suigetsu shot the two of them an angry glare. Of course he knew Karin was obsessed with Sasuke, but to think that Sasuke was actually returning her feelings made him feel slightly pissed.

"Oi, if you guys are gonna act all lovey-dovey, do it somewhere else!" Suigetsu said, angrily gnawing his fourth watermelon slice.

"S-Suigetsu you jer-" Sasuke placed a finger on her lips. "It's okay, leave him be" he said with a sensual voice.

Suigetsu felt something sting inside of him. Never before did Sasuke give Karin attention. It was something new and foreign in Suigetsu's mind.

" Tch, stupid woman " he silently murmured. He watched Sasuke extend his hand to help her up.

" I never noticed you looked this pretty" Sasuke said, a faint blush appearing on his pale cheeks.

This was the drop for Suigetsu. He saw Karin swoon all over Sasuke, making his heart feel pressured with an unknown feeling to Suigetsu. He didn't want Karin to be with Sasuke. He didn't want Karin to be with anyone in particular. Why did he feel this way? He always had the urge to cut the two of them apart, he felt driven by an emotion he didn't really pay attention to.

"Sasuke~ You are so loving today" Karin smiled, tucking Sasuke's hair behind his ear. Instead of smacking her hand away, Sasuke gladly accepted it. Suigetsu felt his insides twist and turn. He felt uncomfortable, he didn't want to lose Karin to Sasuke.

Why didn't he feel this earlier? No, perhaps he did, but he never thought Sasuke would ever return his feelings, that's why he felt assured that she would stay single.

"Karin, why the hell are you caressing Sasuke?!" Suigetsu shot up, a menacing glint appearing in his violet eyes.

"Suigetsu? What the hell is wrong with you?" Karin said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Eh?" Suigetsu saw Sasuke's body disappearing into thin air. He looked around and noticed that something he didn't expect had happened.

He had been trapped in a genjutsu.

Karin tilted her head. "I think you are finally snapping" she said whilst heating up some tea. "Sasuke is not even here" she pouted momentarily.

Suigetsu stood up. He understood why Sasuke had put him under a genjutsu. Because of that Suigetsu was able to realise why he had been so obsessed with teasing the annoying redhead. He still couldn't grasp why he did though.

"Karin" he said with an goofy smile. Somehow he felt happy that it was a genjutsu, not a this-is-reality-deal-with-it-jutsu.

"What do you want, jerk" she said, sipping her Acai berry tea. Suigetsu walked over to her and flicked her forehead. She frowned, wanting to throw hot water to his face, but froze when she saw Suigetsu's sincere smile. She felt her heart quicken. He looked adorable, sweet and even handsome. She mentally face-palmed upon her thoughts.

" Idiot " Karin muttered.

" I am. But I am a happy idiot" he sneered.

" Eh? Ah! You are so idiotic that you ignore your problems huh? " She said whilst laughing. Suigetsu nodded sheepishly.

Suigetsu simply kissed her cheek, and retreated immediately. He didn't understand what he had done, but it felt so damn good for him.

" Suigetsu- You J-JERK!" She stuttered, her cheeks glowing.

" I am a happy idiot who likes you, Karin" he smiled.

Sasuke smiled. It made him realise that he should return to Konoha soon. A certain Pink-haired kunoichi would be waiting for him.


	8. Bath

It was the perfect chance for Karin. She had everything prepared. An instant-camera, some tissues to wipe her nose bleed and some ice to cool her fever. She was wearing nothing more than a white fluffy towel. She discarded her glasses on her nightstand some minutes ago, and now she was silently going to enter the bathroom.

''Hehe, this time he won't be here to stop me!'' she thought with a sly grin. She silently opened the bathroom and stepped into the damp mist. She could hear the water flow into the bathtub, and saw Sasuke sitting behind the lilac coloured bathcurtain. She snickered and silently approached the bath. Her plan was water-proof, she had locked the bathroomdoor and Sasuke still did not notice anything. She slid the bathcurtain open.

'' Let me wash your back!'' Karin said with the most sexy voice she possessed. She smiled and sat on the rim of the bathtub, lifting her leg in a sexy manner. When she squinted her eyes to sharpen the image of Sasuke, she fell into the water.

'' You may wash my back '' Suigetsu said with a smirk. Karin spluttered and tried to regain her balance. She was now in the same bath as Suigetsu, not Sasuke's. She was now sitting on Suigetsu's lap, not Sasuke's.

She didn't know what to say. Her face started to match her haircolour.

'' S-S-Sui-'' She stuttered, trying to push him away. '' WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU JERK?!'' She shouted.

Suigetsu sighed. ''I could ask you the same thing'' he said with a sneer. Karin felt her cheeks becoming hot, taking notice of his well-toned upperbody.

'' I HATE YOU! '' She screeched, slipping out of the bath, holding her now-wet towel up. Suigetsu chuckled as he saw her flail. Eventually she left the bathroom, after giving him the finger.

'' He ruined my chances, again! '' Karin sighed deeply. Her mind started to recreate Suigetsu's bare body, and visualised it. She started to blush uncontrollably.

''T-That bastard.. He doesn't deserve such a good body!'' she shouted with a blush.


	9. Blind

**I am back bitchez. Sorry for the wait! I would love to receive requests for a SuiKa oneshot! And I appreciate reviews, though I made this one in a hurry, so forgive my sloppy writing style haha**

* * *

><p>'' His eyes are damaged.. '' Juugo whispered quietly. Karin's eyes widened, her usual attitude faltering.<p>

'' W-What do you mean? ''

'' He won't be able to use his eyes anymore. Some ninja's from Konoha attacked him..'' Juugo said as he shook his head out of sympathy for his friend. Karin gulped as she saw Suigetsu sleeping peacefully in front of her. His eyes were closed, as if nothing had happened to him.

'' I.. Can't we do something!?'' Karin said, her voice desperate as she tried to shake Suigetsu awake. Juugo stopped her by placing his hand onto her shoulder, the most physical she had ever been with the orange headed man. He shook his head once again, and felt her shoulders weaken.

'' He must rest.. '' Juugo said, standing up.

'' Give me some more seconds.. Please'' Karin said, her trembling hand pushing her glasses up her nose. She couldn't believe it. Sure she hated his guts, but it's not like she hated his existence. They were like rivals, and they loved to fight each other, but they secretly did care about each others well-being.

'' Idiot, fool, jerk, bastard..'' She frowned, how could he have been this stupid?

''K-Karin..'' She shivered slightly when she noticed his weak voice. She simply looked down at him, his eyes still closed.

'' Idiot! Why did you do this! '' She shouted at him. The only thing he did was smirk in return while turning his face her way.

'' I wish I could see the dumb expression on your face right now.. '' Suigetsu snickered softly. She couldn't snap at him. He looked so pitiful. He noticed her silence.

'' Are you worried about me..?'' Suigetsu said, his smile fading.

'' Worried, about you ? Neve... A little'' she admitted. Her usual attitude against Suigetsu was gone.

'' I-I mean, it's not like I care-'' She quickly recovered. Suigetsu noticed and suddenly he opened his violet eyes.

'' Oh so this is the way you look when you're worried'' He said, Karin noticing that his eyes looked perfectly normal.

''You... You...'' She was at loss for words. He tricked her, tricked her into worrying for the jerk.

'' Hush hush, you look way cuter this way'' He said whilst cupping her face, quickly releasing her as he noticed his own actions.

'' You FUCKER!'' She said, throwing herself onto him and beating him up, water spatting every where. Meanwhile, Juugo stood in front of the door, regretting ever agreed on helping Suigetsu with his ''I-am-blind-act''. But the bag of bird food was worth it, since he ran out plus it was expensive. Suigetsu really would do anything in order to trick Karin.

'' OUCH! I'M SORRY!'' He laughed out loud, shielding his face.

'' I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'RE BLIND THIS TIME!'' She said, as angrily as she could, but deep down, she felt relieved. Relieved that he wasn't hurt, because for her, Suigetsu was the only one who could cheer her up on a depressing day, and of course, what could she do without her personal frustration-pillow?

That day the room filled itself with loud laughter and angry shouts, yet both were equally happy.


	10. Knitting Love

**Knitting Love**

" I can't wait for Sasuke to see this" she mused as her hands continued on knitting. She was making a deep purple shawl for him, which she would give him on Valentine's day. She had been secretly knitting it since a month ago, and had screwed up a lot since then. The shawl wasn't flawless; sometimes she had missed a bit, causing holes to appear in the shawl. Even though Karin was deemed a perfectionist, she thought the ragged shawl suited Sasuke's wild attitude perfectly.

" Watcha doing " a very annoying yet familiar voice appeared out of nowhere. Karin immediately tried to hide the shawl, but the thread was stuck around the button of her jacket.

"Fuck" she murmured as she hurriedly tried to unwind the thread, yet Suigetsu already had seen it.

" Oh? Is that a shawl? It looks like shit " Suigetsu laughed, watching Karin pull one of her famous bitchfaces.

" The only thing that looks like shit is you, idiot" she said as she calmly continued knitting.

" Mmmm?" Suigetsu sat next to her, watching how she continued the shawl.

"You're doing it wrong"

" H-how would you know that?"

" You're supposed to pull it tighter, else there'll be holes" Suigetsu leaned in as he showed her how. Truth to be told, Karin was amazed at how fast Suigetsu could knit, and when she asked him where he had learnt it, he told her his brother , Mangetsu, loved to knit.

" I-I see" Karin whispered, taking the knitwork over from him.

" You are making this for Sasuke, right? "

" N-NO, WHY WOULD I-"

" You're so obvious " Suigetsu smirked as he patted her head as he stood up. Somehow he did feel slightly let down, knowing that Karin would never ever make something especially for him.

The night before Valentine's day, Karin was finishing the last bits of the shawl. Honestly, she was nervous to give it to Sasuke, but somehow, Suigetsu's face didn't want to leave her mind.

"Suigetsu huh.." She whispered, staring at the knitwork in front of her. He'd surely look good with purple, his eyes were purple too.

"W-What am I thinking!" She placed the shawl onto her lap. Surely she wouldn't give the shawl to Suigetsu.

On Valentine's day, Suigetsu woke up late. He had expected to see Karin swooning all over Sasuke with chocolate and shawls, yet he didn't see her anywhere. Sasuke was calmly drinking some tea as he sharpened some kunai's.

" Oi, Sasuke, have you seen Karin?" He asked as he looked around. Sasuke simply shook his head as he continued his work.

" Jeez, aren't we talkactive today" Suigetsu muttered, as he went back to his room. Suddenly he noticed a Purple bag in front of it, his eyes curiously inspecting the bag before he looked at the contents. His hand immediately slipped through the entrance, as his hand met with a soft texture. He took the content out and saw a deep purple shawl that was all too familiar for him.

" Did she.." He could feel his heartbeat quicken. Did she give it to him? Or did she simply got the room wrong? He decided to walk to her room, and to ask her.

" Karin " he said as he opened her door, her room reeked of perfume. Apparently she was mixing some kind of oils.

" What? " She reacted, not even shooting a glance his way.

" You left this bag in front of my room" he lifted it, as she turned around to face him. He noticed her red cheeks as she started muttering.

" It's...you...you know... F-for... You" she could feel her heart nearly stop as he wrapped the shawl around his neck, a smile on his face.

" Even though you suck at knitting, I actually like it" he said as he sat on her bed, pressing the shawl against his cheek. The mere sight of Suigetsu on her bed made her heart flip.

" W-who gave you permission to sit on my bed!" She shouted as she tried to pull him off, instead, Suigetsu pulled her onto the bed, against his chest.

" Thank you " he sincerely whispered, causing Karin to blush wildly. Was his voice normally this deep? How come she didn't protest against the position they were sitting in?

" I- " she started, somehow she knew that whatever she'd say, wouldn't make any sense. She could feel his chest slowly heaving as he inhaled.

" Why did you give it to me? " Suigetsu finally asked, his violet eyes meeting with hers.

" N-no reason" she said as she turned her head away. Truthfully, she wasn't sure why, but she didn't regret it. She didn't understand how she could choose Suigetsu above Sasuke. Since when did that order change?

"Hehe, you finally realised my charms?" Suigetsu joked, in order to make it less awkward. Karin now sat on top of him.

" You and charms? Don't make me laugh" as she tried to lift herself up from Suigetsu, he stopped her. Honestly, he didn't know why he didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay there, with him, on her bed.

" W-wha-" she was surprised as he pecked the corner of her lips. Her cheeks were burning, and her lips wet and slightly parted. Somehow, the look on her face looked way too arousing for Suigetsu, thus he turned away with a bright blush himself.

" Sorry " Suigetsu immediately apologised, something that was unlike him. Normally Karin would have beaten him up, but she couldn't help but feel for him. Since when had these feelings grown?

" Idiot " she whispered as she leaned her head against his chest again, hearing his heart race. The sincerity of it all caused Karin to smile. She felt genuinely happy, but there was no way she'd tell him that.

She placed a light kiss on his neck, causing him to shudder lightly.

"Why.. I thought you disliked me with a passion?" Suigetsu asked with an impish grin. Karin looked up.

" Why what?"

" Why did you kiss my neck"

" I didn't "

" Did "

" Did not! "

" Did! "

" DID NOT! "

" DID!"

As they continued bickering, they both felt satisfied. Suigetsu and Karin secretly wished for this moment never to end, both entangled in eachother.


	11. Deliciously Distracting

**And after a few months, I am back again with a new chapter for y'all! Some juicy watermelon stories are coming up just for you! I apologise for my laziness, but I picked it up once again. Like always, SuiKa requests are always welcome.  
>So are reviews, I seriously appreciate every single review I get!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Deliciously Distracting<strong>

''I'm so damn hungry'' Suigetsu whined for the 1000th time that day. He layed his head on the table in the kitchen, being tortured by the delicious smell escaping from the pots and pans on the fire.

''Shut the fuck up and be patient'' Karin responded as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She was on cooking duty that day, since Sasuke and Juugo still had to recover from the fight against the Hachibi.

''Tch, stupid amoeba''

''Jerk''

''Bitch''

''Bastard''

''Your cooking smells good''

''Fuck yo-.. What?'' Karin said, turning her head towards Suigetsu. She could see him opening his violet eyes as they looked away immediately. She never heard him compliment her before.

''Nothing'' He murmured, standing up as he scratched the back of his head. He felt embarrassed. Suigetsu was a man who would **speak before thinking**, but with Karin it was even worse; he would blabber anything that would come up in his mind, and this time a compliment was one of them.

He sat on the table, his eyes locked on the back of her head. She wore her hair in a ponytail when she cooked, showing the delicate nape of her neck. Unconciously, Suigetsu licked his lips, his eyes slightly squinting. Several thoughts were crossing his mind as he mindlessly bit on his thumb, considering each and every thought. Even her backside was round and plump, oh how he would love to-

He was officially losing it. Hozuki Suigetsu was _fucking_ losing it. There was no way he could find Karin, attractive.

''ARGH! GET IT TOGETHER!'' He shouted out loud, hitting himself on the cheek. He broke the silence. Karin immediately turned around and dropped a plate on the ground. Luckily it didn't crash, but the food on the plate was done for.

''WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!'' Karin shouted as she nearly threw the steak-knife against his head. He snickered slightly. That's right, there was no way he could find Karin even_ remotely_ attractive.

''None of ya business, just continue cooking stupid amoeba'' Suigetsu said, he knew he was digging his own grave, but he couldn't possibly tell her that her backside was absolutely beautiful, and that he wanted to bite her neck right? RIGHT?

He could literally see a vein pop on Karin's forehead as she dangerously walked towards him with a steak-knife.

''I-I mean, could you please continue cooking, I'm starving over here'' Suigetsu smiled innocently, raising his arms in front of his face. He couldn't afford being stabbed over and over again by Karin.

''Hmph, I'll spare your life for now'' She said as she filled the plates with food. She didn't feel like bickering, a sick Sasuke and Juugo were waiting for their food.

* * *

><p><strong>After a few minutes, the table was set. Karin had brought Juugo's and Sasuke's food to their beds, and was now sitting at the table together with Suigetsu.<strong>

* * *

><p>'' Why don't I have any meat?'' Suigetsu pouted as he looked at Karin.<p>

''Well, **YOU** were the one suddenly screaming, making me drop **YOUR** plate with meat'' Karin spat out as she rose her brow. She still didn't know why he suddenly hit himself on the cheek before. He normally was weird, but this time he was even worse. Even his chakra felt unstable and bothered.

Suigetsu frowned.

''It's not MY fault that your neck is so fucking _biteable_, neither is it my fault that your ass is so _deliciously distracting_!'' He shouted back, crossing his arms.  
>Karin's mouth fell open, her face turning crimson in record time.<p>

''W-Wha..?'' She stammered.

Then he realised what he had just said, he could feel his ears becoming hot as he stood up, not knowing what to do.  
>He had just once <em>again<em>, spoke without thinking.

''I.. Not what I.. meant, I-'' He immediately sat down once again, gobbling down all the food in front of him.

''I-It's good!'' He said, not daring to show his crimson face to Karin. He didn't mean to say any of that out loud, but somehow he couldn't keep it in.

Karin didn't believe what she was seeing. Suigetsu was sitting across the table, his ears steaming hot, while his white hair covered his flushed face.  
>It was adorable as <em>hell<em>.

''T-thanks'' She murmured, looking away. Her heartbeat was rapidly increasing its speed. They spent a few minutes in silence as they finished their food. The tension was immense, so immense that even Sasuke noticed it in the other room.

''W-what are you thanking me for, I was joking you amoeba'' Suigetsu said with a grin after a while.

'' F-fuck you'' she said, pouting slightly. She knew he was trying to cover up his embarrassment, it didn't take a genius to see it. Suigetsu suddenly started laughing. His violet orbs finally dared to look into hers, with an impish grin. As soon as he opened his mouth, the usual routine for them started again;

''Amoeba''

''Bastard''

''Bitch''

"Jerk''

He felt his heart tremble at the sight in front of him. Karin was blushing, frowning and smiling at the same time. He didn't understand himself. Some times he hated her, sometimes he wanted to _fucking_ grab her and hold her close. He felt like he could never part with the idiot.

He smiled silently. He enjoyed her company more than he had ever thought he would. Karin looked up at him, the smile he showed her was something she had never seen before. Her heart pounded once again, her eyes widened momentarily.

''I hate you'' she smiled slightly, he was an idiot to her. A likeable idiot.

'' I hate you too'' he grinned.

Oh yes, he wouldn't want to miss her company for anything.


	12. Blurry Love

**Hello there, I'm back with a new chapter! This chapter was requested by a Guest! As promised, I wrote it. Don't forget to review and request !**  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Crack.<em>

That was the only sound Karin heard when she stepped out of bed. Her eyes widened momenarily, afraid to look at her feet. After a few seconds it took all her courage to look down at them, revealing an abused pair of glasses at her feet.

''Oh shit'' She murmured, moving her feet out of the way. Luckily the glass didn't dig into her feet, but even if it did, she could care less.  
>She had no extra pair of glasses, and they were far away from any decent city where she could get some.<p>

She had all the right to worry, her eye sight was truly bad. She couldn't see details, and humans appeared blurry from afar and close up. She sighed softly, picking up the pieces of glass and hissed when she felt a sharp shard cut her thumb.

''Ugh'' she whined, throwing the broken glass into the bin next to her desk out of frustration. She stuck her thumb into her mouth as she walked outside of her room, making sure that she didn't walk up against any furniture while doing so.

''Yo'' A smooth voice suddenly entered the scene, belonging to no other than the man she hated the most. Suigetsu.

''I have no time for you right now, shark boy'' she growled, pushing Suigetsu out of the way as she walked towards the kitchen. He frowned slightly as he saw her walk off.

''Something's different, somehow..''

Karin sighed, laying her head on the wooden table. She had to buy some groceries, but now she couldn't even walk out of the door. She didn't know what to do. The rest was preparing for their departure in order to go to their next destination.  
>They all had their tasks, and she didn't want to disappoint her team.<p>

''I'm screwed'' She sighed out loud.

''Yes, screwed in the head that is'' Suigetsu said with a large smirk on his face, as he walked into the kitchen. He sat down next to her.

''Oh do me a favor and fuck off'' She said with a definite tone. Suigetsu raised his brow. She usually was a bitch, but today she was on a whole new level.

''Are you on your period?'' He remarked as he held in a laugh. He couldn't help but tease her when she was feeling down.

Karin squinted her eyes slightly as she faced Suigetsu.  
>"Say one more <strong>word<strong> and I will bash your face into the wall!'' She threatened, raising her first.

" _Word _'' Suigetsu felt victorious. Oh how he loved pressing all her buttons, or how she would go on a rampage at every remark he'd spout.

He expected a fist flying flying his way, but instead, he saw her smirk.  
>''I'm starting to suspect that you're a masochist, Suigetsu''<p>

Now it was Suigetsu's turn to feel anger boil in the pits of his stomach. He crossed his arms and looked away with a soft 'hmph'. He didn't understand why she wasn't punching him to death like she used to, something was off with her today.

''Wait a second'' He started, facing Karin once again. He cupped her cheeks and looked straight into her crimson orbs. Karin's eyes widened by the sudden contact they had.

''Where are your glasses?'' Suigetsu asked. Karin immediately slapped his hands away and sighed.

''They broke''

''Serves you right'' He snickered. Karin's fist did fly towards Suigetsu this time, but she missed horribly. This caused her to sigh loudly. Her eyesight was so bad, that Suigetsu appeared like a blurry figure in front of her.

Suigetsu rose his brow as he watched her attempts of hurting him fail. Usually she had the accuracy of an eagle, but right now she looked helpless.

''Oh, by the way, Sasuke told me that you should get some bandages with the groceries'' Suigetsu said as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to recall Sasuke's exact words. Karin looked at her feet. Sasuke would truly be disappointed in her if she wasn't even able to complete her task because of some stupid glasses.

''Yea, I'm going now'' She said as she headed for the door. Suigetsu scratched the back of his head.

* * *

><p>'' Karin went?'' Juugo said as he looked up at Suigetsu. They were packing their weapons as they spoke.<p>

''Yeah, she went a minute ago'' Suigetsu said, his hands inspecting a few kunai's.

''Her glasses broke'' Suigetsu snickered as he told Juugo. Inside, he felt slightly worried. She couldn't even land a punch on him while he stood still. What if someone took advantage of her?

''I heard her say that her eyesight is really bad'' Juugo mentioned, making the guilt Suigetsu felt even worse. It wasn't his fault that her glasses broke, so he shouldn't feel bad for anything, right?

* * *

><p>Karin took every step with extreme caution. Luckily she was able to know when someone would sneak up to her because of her abilities. She grabbed the list from her pocket, holding it really close in order to read the small letters.<p>

''HEY, are you blind or something!'' A passerby shouted , when she bumped into him. She looked at the blurry figure in front of her. She squinted her eyes, muttering a small apology as she walked by. It had been the second time that she bumped into someone today.

A few minutes later she tripped, however, she never fell down. She could feel someone gripping her arm, refraining her from hurting herself. Her mouth opened slightly as she recovered her stance. The chakra she felt was familiar.

''Sui..getsu?'' She said, a surprised tone attached to her voice. She didn't understand why he was standing next to her. Wasn't he supposed to help Juugo pack?

''Clumsy as ever'' He said with a wide grin. She pulled her arm from his grip, frowning slightly.

''What are you doing here?''

''I... '' Suigetsu began, unsure of what to tell her. He didn't feel like telling truth, it was something he rarely did anyway.

''I felt like buying some yogurt'' he finally said. She seemed to believe his excuse, and silently, she walked on next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Five minutes later, they arrived at a big marketplace.<strong>

* * *

><p>''Damn, it's crowded'' Suigetsu remarked. His eyes excitedly peered around, he rarely went to crowded places. Not like he was able to, when he was contained in Orochimaru's lab.<p>

Karin was surprised. He was looking around like a little kid entering a theme park. He kept pointing at every shop they came across. She chuckled softly, earning a glance from Suigetsu.

''What?'' He said, his cheeks dusted pink, feeling slightly embarrassed.

''Nothing'' She looked away with a smile.

They walked into the crowd, wanting to finish the grocery list as soon as possible. Karin felt herself being pushed and pulled while they walked through. Suddenly a hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her through. She looked up, just to see Suigetsu's blurry face.

She could feel her heart pound when she felt his tight grip around her wrist. She felt grateful, but she wouldn't admit to it, especially not to Suigetsu himself.

* * *

><p>''Oh my what a cute couple, I'll set a special price for you love birds!'' The old woman said whilst packaging the goods they just bought.<p>

''W-WHA, W-We are not -'' Karin stammered as her cheeks went red.

''Ohoho, so shy I see, you've got a wonderful boyfriend missy'' She said.

''She does indeed'' Suigetsu said with the most sweet and sickening smile Karin had ever seen on his face. She pinched Suigetsu, as she smiled back at the old lady.

''I assure you- We are nothing like-''

'' In fact, we're going to marry soon'' Suigetsu continued, ignoring the way Karin pinched him. The old lady was amused, congratulating the supposed couple. Karin couldn't believe her ears. Why was Suigetsu doing this?

Suigetsu could laugh to death. He had annoyed Karin so much today, he felt great. Her anger is his joy. When they walked out of the shop, he immediately had to block a punch from his supposed 'wife'.

''Why were you lying?!'' She shouted placing her hands on her hips after being blocked. Suigetsu started snickering;

''Well, we got a discount for being newly weds''

'' I don't care, you can't joke around like that you jerk!''

Suigetsu's smile faded away. He faced her, his violet orbs focusing on her.

''What if.. I'm not joking around?'' He said with a serious tone. Karin nearly dropped the groceries in her hands. She couldn't see his expression, but the blurry Suigetsu sure sounded serious.

''.. W-what?'' her cheeks started to heat up. He sounded too serious to be joking around. In fact; she never heard him this serious before.

Suigetsu smirked as he looked at his feet.

'' I was just joking you amoeba'' He said.

* * *

><p>''You sure took your time, for some 'fresh air' Suigetsu'' Juugo said while cleaning up the room.<p>

''Fresh air?'' Karin turned to Suigetsu with a lifted brow.

''Ah.. Well you know'' Suigetsu laughed it off, scratching the back of his head. He sat down on the table, trying to find a topicchanger.

''Suigetsu was worried about you'' Juugo simply said, folding the pile of clothes in front of him.

''W-WHAT? NO I WASN'T'' Suigetsu shouted, dismissing the accusement by waving his hands wildly in front of him.

Karin looked at Suigetsu. She squinted her eyes. She wished she had her glasses just to see his flustered face. His chakra was bothered and it was spiking. It felt warm and bright.

Suigetsu looked back at Karin. She was smiling, and looked as if she was enjoying the whole ordeal. He smiled as well, his eyes playfully peering at Karin. He knew she wasn't able to see him staring back, so he took the chance to stare at her as long as he wanted.

''Suigetsu and Karin are smiling at each other, in what dimension am I?'' Sasuke suddenly interrupted.

'' WHAT?!'' Karin exclaimed.

'' SASUKE, WE'RE NOT-''

''Besides that, I had to congratulate you two for being _newly weds_, according to the old lady who works at the grocery store'' Sasuke said, a small smirk appearing on his face.

''I don't know what happened but I was advised to bring this'' Sasuke said, sighing softly. He gave Suigetsu the small package, and walked away, holding in his laughter.

It was a condom pack.

Suigetsu's face became crimson in a matter of seconds.

''What did he give you'' Karin asked curiously, trying to focus her eyes on the blurry image she was seeing. She didn't receive an answer.

''An essential item for newly weds'' Juugo said calmly. 


	13. Sweet Nightmare

**Two chapters in one day, boy I'm in a good mood! This chapter was requested by: Hyuuga Tenten n.n  
>Enjoy! (^_^)**

* * *

><p>He was standing there, a black figure who was looming over her lifeless body.<p>

''You aren't needed anymore'' The black shadow told her mercilessly. His sharp nails were scratching the words on her abdomen, each scratch burning like a blazing fire. She couldn't cry out.

Frozen tears were plastered on her cheeks, as her mind tirelessly tried to escape the shadow's grasp. Her body was unable to move.

''You will die here alone, with no one to hold on to'' He started laughing, now stabbing her with his nails. The pain became unbearable, yet she didn't die.

''Please.. help me'' She whispered, her eyes desperately looking for someone.

''Don't leave me alone, not again..!''

''Karin?''

''Please...''

''Oi, Karin?''

''Who..'' She faintly heard someone calling her name. The more the voice called her, the lighter her pain became. She had to hold onto the voice.

She opened her eyes. The tears obstructed her view, but she could make up a face in the dark.

''Karin?'' The voice repeated itself. She could feel a large warm hand on her cheek, smudging her tears away. She took a few moments to register what was happening.

''A dream..'' She muttered softly.

''Are you alright?'' The voice repeated. It was the voice who had saved her from the horrible nightmare she was having. She recognised it immediately.

''Suigetsu?'' She whispered, feeling midly disappointed when he removed his hand from her cheek.

''Yea'' He responded. He had never seen her this quiet and upset. Usually she would've nearly killed him for touching her.

Somehow, his voice seemed very caring and gentle. She sat up, against the board of her bed. She could feel her lip tremble. She had been receiving nightmares for the past few days. She felt as if everything she loved, would leave her. The future was uncertain and dangerous, for her beloved team Taka.

''Suigetsu'' She looked at him, his violet eyes lightened up by the silver rays of the moon.

''Thank you'' She whispered, a small smile appearing on her lips. Suigetsu's mouth parted slightly in surprise. He scratched the back of his head, looking away for a few seconds. Was she still dreaming? Or was this her true nature? Either way, Suigetsu felt slightly embarrassed.

''Hn..'' He felt the urge to mock her, pry and probe her feelings just to upset her, but his heart stopped him. Something about her expression showed him that she was distraught and scared.

''You want me to stay with you?'' Suigetsu asked, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Karin looked his way, her eyes slightly widening. She honestly was afraid of going to sleep again, and some company would be preferable for her, but asking that of him wasn't like her. Suigetsu would pester her for days if she did.

''Like someone wants your company'' She smirked, her eyes playfully taunting him. Suigetsu smirked back. She seemed to turn back to her usual self, however he knew she was just pretending. Her eyes told him another story.

''I know someone who would want me'' He said, raising his shoulders. Karin tilted her head slightly. She couldn't think of anyone who would want the shark boy as their company.

''And who on earth would that be?''

''Someone who just doesn't want to admit it'' He sneered, climbing up her bed, and laying down next to her.

''H-HEY, WHAT ARE YO-'' Suigetsu simply silenced her by placing his hand on her mouth.

''Are you crazy woman? Stop screaming, it's 3 AM and people are still asleep'' he whispered.

She could feel her face heat up. She had to admit, Suigetsu looked stunningly handsome when the moonlight illuminated him. He was on top of her, his hand still on her lips.

''Mmph!'' She huffed. He chuckled, releasing his hand immediately, still towering over her. She could feel the blood creep to her cheeks when she lowered her gaze. His toned chest was distracting her.

''Suigetsu..''

''Yea?''

''Why aren't you wearing a fucking shirt..?'' She muttered, her crimson eyes avoiding his toned body.

''Why? Isn't it obvious, I was asleep until I heard you scream, be happy that I actually wore pants'' He said, still not moving an inch from his position. His eyes intensely looked into hers. He saw her trying to avoid his gaze, her cheeks seemingly red.

''Is my body distracting? You messed with it before y'know?'' He grinned widely.

''T-That was at the lab, you idiot!'' Karin spouted, her eyes growing wide.

She had to admit; his eyes were hypnotising. They seemed to give off a certain purple hue, as if they were sucking her in. They looked sleepy,lustful, and especially sexy. A few thoughts started to cross her mind, but she immediately dismissed all of them.

''G-Get off me'' She blushed furiously.

''Ah-'' He noticed the position they were sitting in. He felt his ears become warmer by the second. He rolled to the side, to lay down next to her again.

''I-I didn't give you permission to be on my bed you know''

''Your red cheeks sure told me otherwise'' He grinned widely, his face leaning onto his hand, as he watched her.

''W-... NO'' she replied, pulling her blanket up, defensively.

''Mmm, I'm cold, share it with me'' He pouted, trying to pull the blanket away from her.

''No way, this is my blanket'' She hissed, her eyes squinting in order to see him clearly.

''I knew it, you don't want my sexy body to be covered by a blanket, so you can enjoy the view'' He laughed, tears forming in the corner of his eyes while she stuttered and tripped over her words. He couldn't stop laughing when she frowned, he loved teasing and pestering her.

Karin threw the pillow against his face, enjoying the way he became confused. She started laughing back, crossing her arms as if she was victorious.

''You little..'' He sneered dangerously as he grabbed the pillow , throwing it back against her face.

* * *

><p><em>Karin felt relieved that a certain someone was there for her, even if it was Suigetsu. He managed to cheer her up, and he spent the whole night talking, fighting and bickering with her. In the morning, Sasuke and Juugo found them both entangled in eachother's arms, both with huge smiles on their faces.<em>


End file.
